Sides
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: She saw the pictures, when they meet again nothing is possibly going to go right. No pairings.


Miley walked into the building a lot more nervous than she should have been, she did concerts all the time, she'd done them with the subject making her nervous numerous times, but today was different.

She'd saw the pictures.

As she turned the corner to her dressing room, her nervousness was removed and placed with anger as she saw _him_ stood at the other end laughing with _his_ new best friends. Pulling the handle down she stormed into her dressing room, slamming the door.

Joe shook his head at his older brother before standing up and walking down the corridor towards Mileys room. Knocking, he heard the shout to leave her alone.

'Miles it's me, I want to speak to you' He replied, sensing the eyes on him from the other end of the corridor.

She opened the door allowing him to walk in before closing it behind him.

'Have you come to make some remarks too?' She sighed agitated.

He shook his head. 'I don't pick sides Miley, you should know that'

She shook her head gently before sitting on the sofa. 'I understand why y'all aren't friends with me anymore, Nick's your brother and it's always going to be him first. I just hate being made to look like the bad one, when we were both as much to blame. That magazine Joe wasn't supposed to be a dig, I was clearing things up'

He sat next to her. 'I know'

'Why did he do it?' She asked.

'I wish I could turn and say, Kevin's Kevin, but I can't. I don't even understand why he did it Miles'

She dug her head into her hands sighing. Joe placed his arms around her hugging her tightly before the door was knocked.

'You're on stage in 5 minutes guys' Demi stood at the door awkwardly.

Joe nodded letting go of Miley as she stood up. 'Thanks'

Joe smiled as they walked out after Demi and towards the stage. Miley stood next to Joe as they got all the various wires attached. Kevin and Nick stood opposite, Demi and Selena had headed off onto the stage to announce them.

Nick cringed a little at the tension in the air, he swore if he had a knife he'd cut it. He hadn't want all this to get this far, she hated two of them now and it was the last thing he'd wanted. Looking up at Kevin he shook his head a little, why had he wore that stupid top, especially when Miley and Selena had just started getting along.

'Good luck Joe' Miley hugged him tightly as he wished her luck too. 'You too Nick'

Kevin scoffed a little, turning away.

'What was that?' Miley asked turning to him.

'You could be a little more mature about everything' Kevin turned back to her.

'Me?'

'Yes you. The whole break-up thing, how much have you got from that? The video, the numerous magazines, the radio interviews, don't you think it's time to leave it now!'

'FYI, that interview was to clear things up. Not once did I actually slag Nick off in it, I respect you all and I love you all, but I do not want to try and re-build things with someone who is so low as to go and wear something that will just spark arguments again'

'Oh so this is what all this is about?'

'Yeah as a matter of fact it is Kevin. I thought you were my best friend, I told you so much stuff that I never trusted anyone else to know and you helped me through so much, even after me and Nick ended, but then suddenly you just turn your back on me and try and provoke an argument'

He opened his mouth to reply.

'No, you know what? I've had enough of it; do not bother speaking to me again. I don't want anything to do with you' She stormed off towards the stage as Selena shouted her name, followed by theirs.

Joe sighed following after her. Kevin groaned inwardly, before following last.

'HELLO MALIBU!'

Playing the opening bars, Miley started singing as Joe danced around her. She grinned laughing at him, he always knew how to make her laugh and she was glad at least one of them didn't hate her.

-

Selena with the help of Joe had begged Miley to sit with them to have something to eat. They all talked amongst themselves, but the tension from earlier was still visible.

'So I love the new album Miley' Demi smiled.

Miley smiled a little. 'Thanks, it's my fave I think. It means a lot'

'Yeah well it would do wouldn't it' Kevin muttered.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She turned to look at him.

'What do you think it's supposed to mean? We all know who the albums about, it's pretty obvious, oh look more fame for you because everyone wants to know about it. How do you think Nick feels in all of this?'

'Don't bring me into this!' Nick defended.

'I've had boyfriends other than Nick! Okay, most of the songs are from experiences with him, but that's up to me. That's getting my feelings out, none of them songs are offensive, and none are ripping into him, so what is your problem?'

'My problem is that you've changed Miley. You're nothing like you used to be and I hate the fact I don't know you anymore'

'No, you know what your problem is? Being seen with me give's you bad press, well you know what I don't need you. I haven't got time for people who are out to try and stop me doing what I love and enjoying it' Standing up she ran off towards the stage area again.

'There was no need for that' Joe shook his head standing up and following her.

His brothers had picked their sides, even if Nick hadn't realised he had.

He didn't pick sides, he was friends with his friends and if they had a feud that was up to them.

Kevin may have been his brother, but this one time he was choosing his friends over his brothers.

He'd always be there for her, even when they rest of the world was against her.


End file.
